1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table top, more particularly to a table top which includes a layer of stony material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional table tops easily deform and crack when exposed to sunlight and rain due to the materials used in manufacturing the same. To solve the aforesaid drawbacks, a table top made of stone has been proposed heretofore. However, conventional table tops made of stone are relatively expensive, difficult to obtain, and hard to move from one place to another due to its inherent heavy weight, thereby resulting in higher transport and processing costs.